


Social Casualty

by watfordslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 60's, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, Discrimination, Drunken Kissing, Fanfiction, French Kissing, Gangs, Gay, Greasers, LGBT, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Secrets, Sexual, Smoking, Socs, east side, relationship, socials, west side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watfordslarry/pseuds/watfordslarry
Summary: where harry and louis, members of rival gangs meet under wrong circumstances but still fall in love.❁ ❁ ❁ ❁//greaser!louis-soc!harry//inspiration for this fic thanks to @inkycurls on Twitter!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there are slang words that were used back in the 60's and in The Outsiders (even though that was in the US and this is in the UK).
> 
> tryna: try-na, tryin-a, tryin to, trying to.  
> you's: you are (most of the time).  
> I is: I was, I am (either/or) (used depending on the person and the way they talk).

Harry walks with his hands tucked into his pockets. His hair tickles his neck, making him even more nervous for some reason. He's scared, really scared. Socs aren't welcome to this side of town. The east side. It's practically like a social violation. He could be mugged and beaten by greasers any second and die. So yeah, it's frightening.

The only reason he's on this side of town instead of his own home base is because his cousin Marley lives over there. Her family has always lived over there, and Harry would be too if his mother hadn't married his dad and moved to the west side. She wasn't necessarily a "greaser girl". She had always been her own person, unique and not caring what others thought of her. Then again back when she was his age there were no such things as socs and greasers. But even then she didn't do what everyone else did. Harry's seen all the pictures. That's why he's not afraid of greasers. Well, to rephrase, he's not afraid to talk to them and become friends with one. He's only scared of being on their turf. Alone.

Marley and him usually catch up a lot. Except most of the time she goes over to the corner store that her friend's parents own and changes in the bathroom. The store is almost right where the two sides split, so to speak, so they meet up there and then go back to Harry's house. Where it's safe. The guys over there wouldn't hurt her, but over on her turf, her guys would definitely hurt him.

Which is why he freezes up when three guys stalk over to him from across the road. He takes a few steps backwards, and looks behind him. Before he can run the tallest one has his wrist. "Who you tryna play, dumbass," he yanks him forward. Harry stumbles, and is caught in a headlock.

"N-No one!" he gasps, hands coming up to the arms around his neck.

"Yeah right. You tryna dress like one of us and steal somethin? Is that what you's tryin to do? Trick us into somethin?" he growls, bringing his knee up to Harry's stomach.

He cries out, "No! My cousin lives here!" he exclaims, breathing hard.

"Ain't got enough grease in your hair to be one of us," another one chuckles, "not as good lookin."

"Hey hey hey! Get off him asshats!" a voice calls, getting louder as he walks closer. The jean jacket around his shoulders is busted at the buttons and collar. His hair is a bit long and shaggy, unlike Harry's, which is just long enough to pass him off as a girl. This guy though, although looking soft despite the stubble on his face, wears an angry expression. "Did ya see him doin anything?" he asks, "no, so get off him. Jesus, can't give one guy a break. An toddler could go walkin down the street and you'd think they is gonna shoot ya," he says harshly to them, and pushes them off. Harry falls to the ground when he's released, and goes to stand, except his feet get caught in one another and he falls onto his butt.

"I-I swear, I'm not tryin to hurt nobody," Harry pants. The boy grabs his hand and pulls him up roughly.

"If I see you messin around with someone over here you's shit, alright?" he asks angrily, his hand against Harry's chest. He's not going to let those punks beat him up, but there's no way he's going to let someone mess with someone else like those boys said he was going to do.

Harry's face goes pale, "No, no, no, my cousin Marley really lives here. I wasn't lying. We always meet up but she usually goes over to my house since no soc's would hurt her but m-my family is having a stupid party so I'm visiting her instead. P-Please don't hurt me, I think my stomach is bruised already," he says, referring to when the one boy knee'd him.

The boy's face falls, and he removes his hand from Harry's chest. His face is blank, making Harry think that he's going to call him a liar and punch him, while the boy in return stares at Harry thinking that Harry's going to run off or even cry. "Okay," he says, "mate, you're really a soft one aren't ya," he smirks. He would laugh at how scared Harry still looks, but decides to be nice. "I'm Louis," he introduces himself. Harry shakes his head. Just a second ago, this boy saved him, then threatened to hurt him, and it now letting him go and introducing him as if they were going to be friends.

"Uhm, I'm Harry," he says.

Louis nods, "I know. I've heard bout you," he tells him, "nothing big or nothin. Boozer was talking bout you's guys and had said you's the one who don't do anythin bad. You're the soft one who doesn't fight anyone," he pockets his hands, and pops his hip out to the side. He's dying in the heat, especially with the heavy jean jacket, but keeps it on. It's a trademark.

"Oh," Harry mumbles, "uh, yeah. I don't do all that. Don't like fighting and all the certain sides, ya know?" he questions, hoping Louis will say yes.

"Sure, I get you Curly. That's cause you've got a cousin over here. You hang out with her so you know that most of us 'greasers' are good people. Kinda like how I only fight people when they deserve it or ask for it. Don't randomly jump people like Boozer and Dean," he explains. Harry nods, not quite sure on what to say exactly. Louis speaks for him. "Which Marley is it? Harrison? Marley Harrison?" he asks.

Harry nods, "Yeah. Uh can I go? See her, I mean," he scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

Louis shrugs, "Course you can. I'm still comin with you though unless you wanna get jumped again," he leans on his hip, and pulls his hands out of his pockets to cross his arms. He sees that Harry's not confident about doing so, but Louis doesn't want him possibly getting beat again, so he has no choice.

Harry just mumbles an okay, and lets Louis lead him. It's not far, never has been a far walk when he visits Marley. He just has to hitch a ride over and then get walk from the corner store. Except now that Louis is with him he isn't constantly scared of seeing any guys from his "gang" or another one. Louis' guys were intimidating, but there was another group that could be a bit worse.

By the time Louis and Harry get into the neighborhood nothing has happened. The whole walk, it was as if no one even recognized them. Not that they even saw anyone Louis knew.

Louis walks up the porch first, just in case Harry has managed to bullshit him about his cousin. He knocks on the door, and when it opens to the blonde girl she grins and swings the screen open. "Hey, baby!" he exclaims dramatically, stepping in and wrapping his arms around the girl. She's short, unlike Harry.

"Hiya Lou!" she laughs and kisses his cheek.

Harry steps into the house behind Louis, who turns to face him with his arm around the girl's shoulder. "How do you know Louis?" he asks, confused as ever.

"Since he moved here when he was fourteen. Like a brother to me," she says.

"Yeah," Louis smirks, "guess you's just never brought it into a conversation." Harry can't help but look at Louis, as if he's ignoring his cousin completely. No one needs to know that though.

He cocks his head, "Yeah, guess not," he mumbles.

Louis nods, and then pockets his hands into his jacket. _That damn jacket_ , Harry thinks. "Alright, well I just wanted to make sure my dear new friend Harold got here without someone tryin to jump him," he winks at Harry, and since Marley's looking at her shoes, he gets away with it too. They both nod as he takes a step to the door. "See ya fox," he says, looking at Harry.

Marley says a goodbye, since of course she thinks he said it to her. But Louis was looking at Harry when saying it. Did he call _Harry_ a fox. He stands there clueless while running his mind over that one little thing. He doesn't say anything about it though. How can he. If he were to wonder about it out loud then someone could hear and assume Louis as being gay. Which would make it hell for the boys life. Or man. Harry doesn't even know how old Louis is and he's already hoping he's gay. Even if it is considered illegal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fox: a good looking young woman or man.  
> pop: soda  
> cool cat: a cool, slick guy  
> birdie biker: female motorcyclist  
> long hair leslie: just a spur of the moment nickname  
> smooth: cool

It's at the diner when he see's him again. It's weird really, because he recognizes his group easily, but how he's managed to miss Louis was beyond his knowing.

This time Harry's not with his cousin, but with a few of his own guys. Jerry, Keith, and Randy. They're all talking about the punks over there on the stools, spinning around like they're kids. Harry doesn't mind, really, he thinks it's perfectly fine that they're smiling and having a bit of fun. God knows they need it with all these stupid rivals and fights going on.

Randy mentions something about Louis, which is what makes Harry snap out of his gaze, "What'd you say?" he asks, glancing down at his drink. He finds it intimidating to look any of them in the eye. One reason why he doesn't fight. He feels a bit scared even sitting with the jerks, but he needs to fit in somehow, and this is his way of fitting in.

"I said he's an annoying shit who needs to cut his hair," he retorts. Harry disagrees, really. Louis' got nice hair, which isn't even that long. Just shaggy.

"Talk about cutting his hair, look at mine," Harry snorts, taking a sip of his cola. Two out of the three just look at him though, before going back to talking shit on the greasers. "I'm gonna get another drink," Harry mumbles more so to himself. He stands from the booth, and walks around to the counter. The diner is pretty much a legitimate corner. It's an L shape, with the booths in the front and the counter going all the way down from one end to another in the back. Which is why Harry goes all the way to the end of it so he's out of sight from his little group. He see's Louis look over at him, and jump off the chair he's on. His feet didn't even touch the ground when he was on it.

"A cola, please," Harry smiles at the lady working the counter and gives her the money to pay for his drink. He doesn't look to the side when someone comes up right next to him, bumping their shoulders. He knows who it is.

"Hiya, fox," Louis whispers against his skin, sneaking up behind Harry. His breath sends chills down his neck. "What're ya doin?" he asks.

Harry conceals his smile, "Nothin," he murmurs, "what about you?" he questions.

Louis hums, "Just makin sure you don't get jumped again," he tells him, "there's a lot of guys around, never know," he sing songs, which makes Harry smile. His head is turned slightly, subtly staring at Louis' chest tattoo that peaks out from his tshirt and ratty black jumper.

"That so," Louis nods to himself, "well then I hope my guys don't see us or else you'll have to protect yourself, too," he says.

Louis shakes his head, "They're not your guys," he looks at Harry, "your guys are the ones who are nice and don't fight and do all their homework before helping their mums with dinner and their dads fix up the old car out back," his voice drops, "these aren't your guys."

Harry frowns, "Yeah, I know. Gotta fit in, though. If you don't fight then you're weak, so I've got to at least work out with them and pretend I like em," he shrugs, "and I don't do homework. M'nineteen. Graduated last year," he tells him.

Louis turns his body so that he's looking at Harry, "You don't have to fit in. I'm twenty, I'm the oldest one of my family. All the other guys are nineteen, eighteen, all the way down to sixteen. And I don't fight, or discriminate," he adds. Harry gets his drink, but he doesn't even glance at the woman. He keeps his eyes on Louis.

"What do you mean family?" he asks.

Louis smirks, "The guys. We're all family. Our gang is our family. We do anything for each other, we stick together," he furrows his eyebrows, "everyone should have people like that."

"I want that," Harry says quietly. He feels like Louis got closer. It makes him nervous.

"You should have that, Harry," he looks up at Harry his voice low, then clears his throat, "but uhm, anyway. We follow strict codes of honor and fairness," he smiles, "for example, all the guys accept me for who I am. I've gotten them through most things anyway. I've done my best to teach them not to hate because of gender, color, sexuality," Harry opens his mouth to say something, but Louis keeps going.

"Another example. I'm gay, yet they still stick by my side and mess around with me just the same," Harry stands up straight, but Louis keeps going, "they'd do the same for you too. Even though we don't know you. They wouldn't rat anyone out for being gay," he snorts, "few of them have experienced being in a cell at one point too, so they wouldn't want anyone else to have to go there," he shakes his head with a disgusted look.

"I-I'm not gay," Harry spits out, whispering, "I-I, who would tell you that?!"

"I'm gay myself, doll, I could tell when I first laid eyes on you," he mutters. He see's the horrified look on Harry's face and smirks. "Don't worry, hon, I wouldn't dare tell anyone, okay?" he asks.

Harry lets out a breath, "Okay," he murmurs, "okay, okay, yeah."

"Yeah?" Louis smiles. Harry nods. "Good-"

"Hey, cool cat!" a dirty blonde comes bounding up behind Louis, and swings his arm around his shoulder, "some birdie biker gone ridin by. Everyone was whistling and she flipped em off!" he's laughing, and stops when he see's Harry, "hey long hair leslie," Harry makes a face, and Louis elbows him in the stomach.

"Cut it out, Bobcat. Bein a dork," Louis says, yet he can't wipe the smile off his face, "this is Harry. He's from the west side. He's smooth though. Real smooth," he gives Harry a long look.

Bobcat nods, and just as he goes to bellow something else, Randy, Keith, and Jerry come up behind both him and Louis. "What're you doing?" Randy asks, "why're you talking to each other?"

Bobcat takes a step back, but Louis stays leaned against the counter in a slick James Dean like way. His gaze stays on Harry. "They weren't doing anything. I was getting some pop and standing by myself since I have a bit of a headache and he just came up to order a drink too. He and his friend were talking to each other, not me," Harry tells them. Keith looks at Louis suspiciously, but backs away and has the other two following him with the nod of his head.

"You comin, Harry?" Jerry asks.

Harry nods silently, and looks at Louis, who nods as well with the smallest smile before going back to his group on the other side of the diner. Harry goes off after the three guys he came with. He tucks his hands in his pockets as he walks, and hops into the backseat of Randy's car. The other three are in the front, with Jerry sitting in between the two front seats.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (these are mainly for my fellow Americans that may not know some European words)
> 
> film: a movie  
> snog: kissing/making out  
> whad'ya: what do you

"Shh, wait, I can't hear," Harry whispers, crossing his arms. He's slouched in his seat, chewing on a piece of gum.

"It doesn't matter, this film is so _boring_ ," Michele sighs, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. He stiffens unnoticeably, and purses his lips.

"I think it's alright," he says. They're at the Nightly Double drive-in, except instead of driving their cars in, they pay the twenty-five cents to sit in the chairs instead. It's easier than the struggle of getting your car a good spot and then having to wait long to get out of the maze of cars afterwards. A few of the greasers Harry knows do it too. Most of them who go, actually. He see's Boozer often, as well as Bobcat and Randall, but those are the only ones he knows by name besides Louis.

Harry came with Keith, but he was off somewhere probably sucking on his girlfriends face. He left Michele with him too, claiming she was a babe that likes tall guys with long "beach boy" hair, even though Harry's was dark brown and was more rocker. Only problem, is that so does Harry. Or at least guys in general.

"Nah. If anything it's one of those boring films that the guys take us girls to so they can snog us," she says with intention, "that right, Harold?" she looks at him.

Harry stays still, "I-It's Harry," he corrects her nervously.

She bats her eyes, "Whatever," she smiles, "whad'ya say?" she giggles, and inches closer.

Harry stays frozen in his seat. And as the girl gets closer and closer, he tenses up tremendously. It isn't until she's inches away that he stands up. His chair tips over, and he almost does too. "I uh, I forgot I have to go. My aunt needed me to help her with building something for their front room. It was nice seeing you, though," he lies, standing up. The girl pouts and crosses her arms, and Harry gives her a small smile before nodding to the boys and heading off.

His car is far down, alone from any other. He didn't want the hassle and commotion that comes with the end of the film, so he always parks down along the field. Once he gets to his car, he leans his arms and head against the top of it. A heavy sigh leaves his lips.

"Hey," he jumps, turning around with wide eyes. A boy emerges from against a tree a few feet from the car. "It's only me, no need to get frisky," Louis chuckles. A cigarette hangs from his lips.

"You scared me," Harry breathes, his shoulders slouching. He leans back against the car.

Louis keeps moving until he's a few feet in front of him. He removes the cigarette, exhaling the smoke towards Harry, who blinks and waves the smoke away with a shake of his head. It puts a smirk on Louis' face. He moves closer one slow step at a time. "What happened to the film, huh?" he raises his eyebrows.

Harry glances far down at the crowd. He gulps. "I, uh, I left. A girl was getting on my nerves," he purses his lips.

Louis' silent for a moment, but then he nods, "You probably mean a girl was _flirting_ with you and that the feelings weren't mutual to her... or to any girl, for that matter," he takes another puff of smoke. When Harry doesn't respond he steps closer. They're only one foot away from each other. "Isn't that right, doll," Louis mumbles, reaching his hand up to trace his fingers along the boys jawline.

Harry babbles on words, "I, uhm, well," Louis sidles up against him, "y-yes," he whispers.

Louis lets his free hand cup the back of Harry's neck, tugging just a hint on his locks, "You can't be afraid," he murmurs to him.

Harry lets out a shaky breath as Louis takes a long drag, "I'm not," he says, and after Louis drops and steps on the cigarette, he pulls the boy down by the neck, attacking him in a kiss. He pries Harry's lips open with his tongue, and lets the smoke from his mouth push into Harry's.

Harry's eyes are closed, his head tilted back a bit when Louis moves his lips along his jaw, nibbling. He breathes out heavily, seeing the bit of leftover smoke disappear into the air.

"Not afraid?" Louis questions, his hands traveling down Harry's torso. He lightly presses his palm against Harry's groin, biting his lip when it causes the younger boy to make the smallest groan.

"I've never d-done," is all Harry gets out. Louis is feeling him up. He gently moves him to press against the tree. His hand moves down Harry's thigh, pinching the sensitive skin through his jeans. Harry conceals a whine at that. A good one.

His breath staggers when Louis attaches his lips to his neck. He sucks and kisses to put hickeys here and there, but eventually comes to a stop. "Wai- I," Harry doesn't finish his words.

"The film is over. People walk home. They'll see you, pretty thing," Louis mutters.

Harry nods, "Okay," he whispers, "but don't-"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Louis interrupts, whispering his next words, "though these marks might," he taps the bruises on his neck, smirking.

"Can we-"

"We will. I know I'll see you soon, and when I do I'll wreck you, baby," he mutters in Harry's ear.

The younger boy doesn't know exactly what he means. What he'll do. But the statement sends chills down his spine, and for some reason he wishes that soon will come soon enough.

Louis kisses the corner of his lips, and slips something into his pocket before leaving Harry confused against the big oak tree. He stays there too, until Louis is out of sight, then snaps out of it. He hits himself on the head, groaning.

The ride home to his house isn't real far. His mind is somewhere else the whole time anyway. Neither his father or mother say anything to him when he passes them, even though he's sure that they are at least able to see the love bites on his neck. He shuts the door to his bedroom, and collapses onto the bed. "Oh my god," he rubs his hands over his cheeks, then grabs his pillow, shoves it over his face, and screams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dig: be in to, when you like something you dig it.

Concerts are always the big thing to go to. They're never big _artists_ , and are never anything like The Beatles, who Harry loves, but it's one of the most popular social events. Bands from out of town would come in and set up the park to play for the bunches of people that come. It's always teenagers and up. Louis' been going since he was fourteen, and Harry at thirteen. Socs and greasers don't get into any fights for once in their life, and everyone hangs out and chills with their friends while listening to the music. People bring alcohol for themselves and sometimes for those who aren't old enough to have it. That is, if they like you enough or if you pay them.

Louis is sat on the grass with Boozer, Dean, and Bobcat. Some of the other guys are off dancing like loons and trying to get some beer from their other friends. He takes a swig of his own drink and leans back against the fat tree. "It's not very often we get to see Boozer and Dean acting like normal people. Being _civil_ , and _nice_ ," Louis jokes.

Boozer rolls his eyes with a smile, "Shut up."

Bobcat, who is lying on his back, sits up, "I love the concerts. Lets my body relax and heal from all that fighting we fit men do in the Rumbles," he says, stretching his arms out. His hair is pushed back by little black pins from a few girls he goes to school with, as they had all been flirting with him earlier. He has soft blonde beach boy hair. Something that the girls always seem to dig.

"What, the ones you fight in your dreams?" Dean asks, "you can't fight or else your old lady at home would slit ya throat," he laughs, "not to mention Louis doesn't let ya. And ever since Mickey, Lou's been the boss round here. What he says goes," he jabs his finger into Bobcats side. It makes him squeal and squirm.

"I'm takin over after Louis," Boozer takes a gulp of his drink, "not pressurin you into leavin, though. Rather have ya here than not," he corrects himself, smiling back at Louis.

Louis rolls his eyes with a smile, "Alright," he says.

"So Louis, seein anybody?" Dean lays back as well as Bobcat, so that his head is next to where Louis is sitting.

"Not exactly, yet. Got my eyes on someone though, that's for sure," he nods and takes a drink. He spots Harry in the distance, and smirks when he catches his eyes. He hadn't seen him earlier, so he's guessing he just arrived.

Louis nods to him, jerking his head towards his friends to gesture him over. Harry's expression stays blank however, and then he turns back to whoever he was talking to. Louis frowns. He continues watching him until he stands up a few minutes later and makes his way over.

He has his hands in his pockets, and stands beside Louis on the ground, "Hi," he says quietly.

Louis smiles, "Hey. Sit down," he offers. Harry does it, and in the process notices who else is there with him. Boozer and Dean, who had been so close to practically murdering him. They wouldn't ever, but it still felt like it. "This is Harry," Louis speaks up, "that's Dean and Boozer. You've met Bobcat."

Dean sits up. He's on the other side of Louis, and gives Harry a long look. "I remember you. Not a big fan," his face looks hard. Harry feels like he wants to puke underneath his gaze.

Louis nudges his side, "Cut it out, asshat. He's cool. He's a _real_ _good_ mate of mine," he raises his eyebrows and gives Dean a look to say that _'this is the guy I'm into'_ without actually saying it. He makes sure Harry doesn't see it by looking directly at Dean instead.

Dean nods, "Alright, well, nice to meet you, then," he lays back down.

Louis turns back to Harry, "What's been goin on? It's been a week since I've seen you last," he mumbles.

Harry shrugs, "Nothin. My sister hinted that I'm seeing someone, but I haven't told her who. She kind of knows it may be a guy. She's okay with it though. Mum and dad wouldn't be," he keeps his voice low despite the music and the people talking and being loud around them.

Louis smirks, "So you're seeing me, now?"

Harry's face falls, "Uh, I mean if you don't... uhm," he sighs with a shaky breath, unsure of if Louis thinks they're seeing each other. He doesn't realize that Louis is simply flirting.

"I'm just teasing. Of course I'm seeing you. I'm the one who made a move on you in the first place," he mutters.

Harry's cheeks go the slightest color of pink, "Yeah," he purses his lips.

Louis stares at him for a while, before looking down at his lap and standing up, "We're gonna get a few more drinks. Don't wait up for us," he says to his boys as he stands up, "c'mon Harry."

Harry raises his eyebrows, but joins him. Although he should, he doesn't worry about socs seeing him with Louis. They don't normally come anyways.

"Where's your car?" Louis asks, "I don't have a car and you need to drive since I've been drinking," he tells him.

"Okay. It's there, the white one," he points to it, smiling at Louis' shocked reaction, "my father gave it to me since he gained my uncle's car when he died," he unlocks the car. Louis gets in.

* * *

 

Louis strolls down the aisles of the corner shop, looking through the freezer glass to see where the beers are. There aren't many, is what he's noticed, only three brands. He sighs, and grabs two six packs of them, "this will do."

"Could I have one? In return for using my gas for your drink run?" Harry asks jokingly, a smile on his face. Louis rolls his eyes at him, and uses his free hand to grab at the collar of his neck.

"If that means getting you wasted and taking you back to my place, then I'm cool with that," he mumbles, and gives a quick tug on the boys hair before walking into sight and to the cash register.

The concert goes on for three more hours, considering they had only been there for thirty minutes. Instead of even going back, Harry lets Louis drive his car back to his place, where none of the boys are. They go up to Louis' room. It's nothing but a bed, dresser, and side table, with some random things thrown in a box next to the door.

"It's not much. But enough," the older boy doesn't bother turning the lamp on with the sun still subtly coming through the window, and collapses onto the bed. "Here, 'ave a drink," he holds out a bottle, wondering just where it'll go.

Harry bites his lip. He's not sure about it. Getting drunk with Louis. He's been tipsy before, but not wasted. He doesn't know how it'll affect him.

Turns out, two hours and four beers later, Harry is the perfect kind of almost-drunk person that Louis likes. Not that he prefers him drunk, but he can't help but enjoy the way he's sat on his lap with his bottle in his grip, both hands behind his head with a sleepily drunk and dirty smile.

Louis takes the drink and sits it on the nightstand, "You sure are more confident when intoxicated, aren't you," he lets his hands rest on Harry's sides, underneath his shirt.

Harry smiles, and chuckles. He reaches down and fists Louis' shirt, "Really hot in here," he sits back on Louis' lap and digs his head into his neck.

"Yeah?" Louis raises his eyebrows. He moves his hands up, taking the shirt with them. Harry lets him slide it off of his body, where he then admires the boy for a long moment. His skin is soft and slightly tanned, with black ink covering his skin. The ferns on his hips, God _bless_ him, and the birds on his chest. Tattoo's on the underside of his arm, and just anywhere he can find.

Tattoo's aren't a big thing, but Louis' got them, and to see Harry littered with them is a real treat. The ones on his biceps make him look strong, while the ones on his hips, stomach, and god, his thighs, make him submissive to a whole new level. Louis never knew having more tattoo's than himself could be on someone like Harry. Who's soft and doesn't like fighting anyone, and cares about everyone.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Louis smirks. He pulls Harry's head down to his. He slowly kisses up his jaw, and presses a long kiss to the corner of his lips. He waits and waits until Harry whispers _"please"_ impatiently.

He pushes his lips on Harry's. It's all a feverish mess from there. Tongues rubbing and teeth colliding. Bodies itching to be closer even though they're already pressed against one another.

Louis pulls away at some point, gently shoving Harry down on the bed to his side, so that he's laying vertically on the bed and not hanging off. Louis climbs over him. He straddles him, sliding his hands up his arms so that they're pushed up the bed and behind Harry's head. Harry squeezes his eyes shut and bites on his lips.

"What, what's up?" Louis leans down and kisses him, holding his jaw lightly. They kiss deeply and long, until Louis moves his lips down. He nibbles right under his jaw, then kisses and sucks on the skin all the way down his neck. Harry gasps when he latches his mouth a certain spot of his neck. It makes his hand grip onto the bars that make up Louis' headboard. He conceals any noise from coming out of his mouth.

Louis kisses him again, gripping his soft hips, "This okay?" he asks.

Harry nods. He's still not sure what he likes and doesn't like, it's all new to him. But he does know that he likes whatever it is that Louis makes him feel. Especially with being a bit intoxicated. He didn't know he could drink _four_ drinks within two hours and still not be fully drunk. Louis didn't expect it either. He thought he'd be a lightweight.

"Very... very okay," Harry whispers against Louis' neck. He can feel himself a bit hard in his jeans and barely bucks his hips up.

Louis pushes his body back down, "Gonna make you feel good," he mutters. Harry doesn't respond, just nods.

Louis waits a moment, watching the boy beneath him, before coming back to his senses and rolling his hips into Harry's. The younger boy gasps, tilting his head back as he bites his lip.

"Good?" Louis smirks.

Harry nod, "Yes, yes, again," he holds onto Louis' wrists above his head.

Louis grinds his hips down, a few times, slowly. Harry's eyes flutter shut only for a moment so that he can look at Louis. Whose expression screams to know if what he's doing is anywhere near okay.

"Louis," Harry whines, "I need," he doesn't finish, but knows that the older boy is aware of what he would've finished with. And if he were to look back on this whole long moment he would feel embarrassed by how he's acting, but there's no taking it back.

Louis presses his hand on Harry's stomach, where his v-line is, and pressed lightly as he continues rolling his hips, grinding. Harry lets out a loud moan, covering his own mouth afterwards. It's a surprise, whatever that feeling was, and overwhelmed him, but in a good way. He doesn't know what he's feeling, but when both boys reach their highs and eventually calm down, he labels it as _"I'm extremely attracted to Louis in a gay, very sexual, way and I want him to take control of me"._ His eyes widen at his own thought, and shakes it off.

"Stay a while," Louis has his arm wrapped around him, his nose pressed into the back of his neck.

"Okay," he breathes, squeezing Louis' hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fox/doll: a good looking young women or man.

Harry doesn't know what to do the next morning. He accidentally fell asleep in Louis' room. He doesn't worry about his parents, since they knew that the concert was a whole big thing and that everyone gets together afterwards. They didn't expect him home, but still, he's never stayed over someone's house. People just don't do that, unless it's family.

He also doesn't know what he and Louis are. They... a little bit more than hooked up, but still haven't said anything about it. Or about anything they've ever done.

He gets up, with nothing but his underwear on. He doesn't remember taking his jeans off, but his slight headache suggests that he probably won't. His underwear is dirty, but there's another pair on top of his shirt and jeans, so he takes it as a hint to just borrow the clean ones.

Harry peaks his head out of the door. No one's in the hallway, among the three other doors. "Louis' downstairs," he turns his head to the staircase, and up comes Boozer with a piece of toast in his hand. Harry nods awkwardly and walks out of the room, staying close to to other side of the wall that Boozer walks on. It makes the other boy chuckle. Anyone could see that Harry was intimidated by him. Even though he has a thing with Louis, the one who partially takes care of Boozer in the first place.

"Who's that?" Louis calls when Harry enters the kitchen.

"Uh, just me," he says, gawking at Louis' bare torso. He stands further away, with his hands gripping the counter nervously.

Louis nods to himself as he cooks, "Want anything?"

Harry shakes his head, "No, I'll just have some toast. Where's the bread?" he asks, and moves to the other side of the counter to look in whichever cabinet Louis tells him it's in. However instead Louis goes to get it for him, and bumps into him. His hand flies to Harry's waist so he doesn't stumble. He smirks.

"Hi there," he mumbles. He kisses Harry just because, and sucks on his lip, then squeezes his side before going back to the stove. "Top left cabinet, love," he tells him.

Harry partially isn't over the little kiss. Or what they had done the previous night. But if he even dared think of that then his cheeks would without a doubt go pink.

"Uhm, there's none in here," he says when looking through the cabinet as well as the few around it.

Louis looks up and into the opened cabinet, then sighs, "Fuck. Alright. We'll have to get some more. Let me make you an egg, then. I've already done mine."

So, Louis cooks Harry breakfast, all while talking and saying things that make the younger boy laugh. When they finally both finish their breakfast, Louis quickly rushes to put a shirt and shoes on.

"You and Louis have a thing?" Harry jumps, turning around to face whoever had spoken. It's Randall, someone who Harry's never met before, however the face at least looks familiar.

"Uh... yes. W-Why?"

Randall goes to speak, but is caught by Louis grabbing his collar from behind, "What're you doing? Why aren't you in school?" he asks.

The boy chuckles, "I was just interrogating your fling! Ya know, ask him what his intentions are with you?"

Louis rolls his eyes, "He's not a _fling_. Now go to school!" he lightly shoves him towards the door, "sorry bout him. He wants to drop out, but as long as I'm here they's all goin to school," he says, "now c'mon. Got some food to buy," he nods his head towards the door.

Louis entertains Harry throughout they're whole trip to and in the store, and he has to conceal the grin off his face.

Louis turns towards Harry when they approach the register, "Yeah, my girl doesn't let me smoke in the same room as her," he says as if they had been in an actual conversation beforehand.

Harry looks confused, but just nods, especially when Louis nudges his ribs, "Ah, sucks," he agree's. Louis puts his items on the counter and pays for them. The boy working looks at them awkwardly, but when Louis raises his eyebrows at him he just looks down and hands him his change. They leave the store, and Harry drives back to Louis' place. Though the whole way there he can't determine whether Louis actually has a girl or not. If he was using him or not.

Once they're back in the kitchen Harry bites his lips, "What was that?"

Louis raises his eyebrows, and then nods, "Oh. He was looking at us weirdly. Didn't want to risk anything. Being how we are together won't be the safest thing if someone untrustworthy were to find out," he says.

Harry bites the inside of his cheek, "Right, sorry," he purses his lips.

Louis has bread in his mouth, and shakes his head, "Don't be. I should've told you it would happen sometimes," he mumbles with food in his mouth. Then he grabs Harry by the cheeks and presses a kiss on both of them. Harry can't help but smile at him, and his check smush due to Louis' hands still on them. "You're so cute," he mumbles, then finishes what's in his mouth. It only makes Harry grin harder.

He pecks Louis' lips, but is then taken by the neck and kissed deeply. Louis' shorter than him, but he's leant back against the counter in such a way that makes him hover over him instead of it being the other way around. Harry grabs the bottom of Louis shirt, tilting his head when Louis pushes his tongue into his mouth. He pulls Harry's bottom lip between his teeth for a second. Harry follows his lips blindly, but when they don't meet again he opens his eyes. "Someone's eager," Louis smirks.

Harry furrows his eyebrows, not aware of his pouring. It makes Louis chuckle before kissing him again. While one hand stays on the boys face, the other moves to his waist, pulling him closer. He's pushing his lips hard against Harry's, not that Harry minds, and sucking on his lips. They're red and slightly swollen by the time he moves his mouth down the boys jaw and onto his neck. He smirks, seeing a hickey that he had made the night before, and lightly presses a kiss to it.

"Got a mark there," he mumbles against Harry's lips. Harry reaches up to touch it, right under his jaw.

"Gonna have to say some chick did it," Harry frowns.

Louis doesn't care, as he's always had to lie about his relationships. He nips Harry's lip. "But only you know what _really_ happened," he smirks, his hands trailing under Harry's shirt, "how hard I'm gonna work you someday," and god, does Harry know what he means. And he doesn't object either, because way in the back of his mind, he can't wait for Louis to wreck him someday either.

"I've got to head out soon before someone at home thinks I've gotten abused by someone over here," he jokes.

Louis rolls his eyes playfully, "Yeah sure, maybe your lips, ya fox," he leans back against the wall. Harry pushes himself off from the counter and sidles up to him.

"When can I come see you again?" he asks, "don't wanna be away _too_ long. Who knows when some pretty lady will sweep you off your feet."

Louis gently shoves his shoulder, "By pretty lady do you mean tall man with long hair like one?" Harry blushes, "having a party here in two days. Swing by and have a few drinks with me, head up to my room, you know how it goes," he grins.

Harry bites his lip to conceal his smile becoming any larger than it already is, "Sure thing," he's already got everything he came with on him, and Louis walks him to the door.

"Alright," he murmurs, "see ya then, doll," he leans against the door frame as Harry leaves, and watches him drive off with flushed cheeks and a hickey left from yours truly.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's there, two days later just like Louis said. His house is packed with people, with loud music playing from god knows where. It takes him a while to even find Louis amongst the others, but not to his surprise he eventually finds him out the back. He's with two boys that Harry doesn't know, and is in the middle of laughing hard at something, a drink in his hand. Louis looks to his side, his smile widening when seeing him standing there.

"Hiya, baby," he slides over to Harry, leaning against the wall in front of him.

"Hi," Harry mumbles, "are you drunk?" he cocks his head.

Louis places his hand on Harry's hip. He wants to squeeze his soft pudge and smile and tell him how he's so soft and pretty, because really, it's this long haired, tall kid with dimples and the most gorgeous smile. With a chiseled jaw, smooth pink lips and piercing green eyes. Big hands, a tilted stance and thighs that Louis would like to be strangled by. And okay, he's a bit high, so every thought is just rushing to his head at full speed, but none of it is lies, he can guarantee that at least.

"Nah," he shakes his head, "a little high but not really," he shrugs, "what about you?"

Harry snorts, "Just got here," he tells him. The two boys have left by now, leaving the two in sight of no one. The light from inside barely makes it outside, and the moonlight doesn't help. Harry can see just one side of Louis' face from the second story window above them. The dim light makes Louis look soft.

"You want anything?" Louis asks, "I've only had one."

Harry waits a moment, then snags the bottle from Louis' hands and takes a swing of it. The older boy slightly smiles while Harry almost grins. "You finish that, doll. I'll be up in my room," he winks, then strolls away back inside.

Harry chuckles to himself, leaning his back against the brick. There isn't much left of the beer, but he finishes it anyway. He also has to fix himself before he goes inside. Undo another one of his buttons, maybe ruffle up his hair. Anything that makes him look a bit better.

He walks around inside as if he's just wandering, but eventually makes his way upstairs. He walks to the end of the hallway, where he knows Louis' room is. He opens the door a smudge, and sneaks in. Once he closes and locks it, he finds Louis sitting on the bed with his jacket half tossed into the one drawer that's been left open.

He adverts his gaze to Louis, who has a cigarette between his fingers. He watches the him take a drag, and after he lets out a small cloud of smoke Louis ushers him forward.

Harry moves towards him, and Louis stands from the bed. Stands so that he's less than one foot away from him. "You can't tell anyone," he whispers as he brings up his free hand and lightly caresses a curl.

Harry shakes his head, not sure why they're going over this again, "I won't. I won't I promise," he mumbles. He feels like he can barely hear himself over the loud music and the pounding of his own heart.

Louis nods, and takes another drag of the cigarette. Except instead of exhaling right away, he pulls Harry's face close to him and breathes out into his lips. Harry's eyes flutter shut, and he exhales the smoke he captured. Right in Louis' face. They're not kissing, but they just about could be.

Louis gulps, and let's out a stiff sigh. "Don't leave me after this," his voice is quiet, and Harry adores it. But then Louis is reaching over to set the cigarette on the ash tray. He then cups Harry's cheeks, and presses their lips together. Harry's eyes widen, and he's stuck for a moment, but then he closes his eyes shut and kisses him back. His hands wrap around Louis' waist, and he kisses him. He kisses him good. Their lips work in sync, and when Louis nibbles on Harry's lip he parts them and let's the older boy in.

Pants come from both as they take quick seconds to pull away. Though what is supposed to be a quick kiss continues on to be much more. Harry takes a step forward, which puts Louis a foot closer to the bed. Then Louis' hands move down to Harry's tshirt, and he pulls him closer. Harry almost stumbles back, but keeps himself upright as they kiss hard and rough. Teeth bumping and tongues rubbing.

Louis falls back onto the bed, and pulls Harry down to sit on his lap. The younger boy straddles him, pressing his chest flush to Louis'. "Louis," Harry pulls away a tiny bit, his face centimeters away from Louis'. He's panting, his chest rising and falling along with the other boy.

"Yeah," Louis kisses him again.

"W-What're we doing," Harry continues kissing him, nibbling on Louis' lip. He spreads his hands on Louis' chest, and when they pull away he makes eye contact for a moment.

Louis runs his one hand gently up Harry's side, "We're doing something that no one but us can know about," he smirks against Harry's lips as he leans in again, "and that a lot of people don't accept, but we know is right."

Harry is panting slightly, his hands are gripping Louis' shirt, who on the other hand feels a bit more turned on than Harry due to the boys bum pressed against his groin. "And h-how, how do we know it's right," Louis' lips are traveling down his jaw, to his neck. "I-I-I know it's right b-but how do we know we're- _Louis_ ," he moans, tilting his head more for Louis to continue sucking on his neck.

"Because we can feel it," Louis murmurs against his skin, "I can feel it," he brings Harry's head down, "and I know you can too," he slides Harry's shirt up, and lets it fall to the floor. Harry unties his shoes one handed while Louis then kisses him, and manages somehow to get them off onto the ground as well.

Louis gently pushes Harry to the side so that he falls on his back onto the bed. His hands come up to his chest awkwardly, and a moment later, once Louis has gotten rid of his own shoes and jeans, he climbs over the younger boy.

"God you're breathtaking," he whispers. Harry doesn't know how they're able to possibly hear each other over the chaos coming from downstairs, but it's possible.

"I wanna fall in love with you," Harry gasps out right before their lips  
meet again. Louis doesn't tense up or freeze, only dips his tongue into Harry's mouth.

"Me too," he slurs into his mouth, and almost smirks against Harry when he feels the younger boys hard on.

Harry bucks his hips up into Louis' earning a low groan from him, "God, Harry," Louis grinds down on him, "d'ya want to?" he asks.

Harry nods helplessly, "Yes. Yes please," he tilts his head back into Louis' pillows when the man starts marking his chest with hickeys. Louis continues grinding down on him, and then finally unbuttons the boys jeans and pulls them off. Harry's hard on makes a tent in his boxers, and Louis pulls those down as well. He lays there for a moment as Louis strips his shirt off and tosses it on the bed. However it accidentally lands partially on Harry's head, and he takes it and wraps it around his eyes.

Louis hums, a smirk on his face, "I see how it is," he mumbles, moving it up a little more and leaning down to kiss the boys red raw bitten lips. Louis' hands grip Harry's soft hips. His hands are cold against the boys hot skin, giving him a rush whenever he touches him. He kisses Harry again, "This okay?" he asks.

Harry nods. He's still not sure what he likes and doesn't like, it's all still new to him. But he _does_ know that if he says stop that Louis obeys it, as if he can feel his anxiety with all of _this_. He _does_ know that he likes whatever it is that Louis makes him feel, and that he likes when he kisses him, and puts his lips and hands on him. Louis seems to always find a way for his touch to be enjoyable and comfortable. So, Harry nods.

Harry sits up to reach Louis on his lap, and finds his face whilst being blindfolded. He sucks on his lip for a second, then tries what he did. He kisses down Louis' neck, and sucks on the skin for a moment. "Very. _So_ really okay," he whispers against Louis' neck. His hard on is practically being restricted, any longer and it could possibly start to hurt.

"Good," Louis mumbles and lays them down again, holding himself up over Harry. His hands hook around under the boys hips onto his butt. Harry can feel his cheeks and neck redden. His eyes shut and his chin falls tilted up towards the ceiling.

Louis' hands move onto the back of Harry's thighs, but he leaves the softest nip on his hip, near his v-line, a sensitive spot. " _Louis_ ," Harry moans quietly, a small noise leaving his mouth the more Louis moves his lips down Harry's body.

"What?"

Harry shakes his head, "I- no, just. Keep going," he breathes. He can't help himself but fidget when Louis stops himself at his thighs. He spreads them apart a bit, but instead of touching him he leaves delicate kisses on the inside of his thighs, which soon turns into small nips and eventually sucking and biting on the spot. "I- Louis!" Harry holds onto Louis' hair, his head thrown back and pants out of his mouth with every action. He ends up leaving a dark heavy love bite that's _sure_ to last a week. Louis hopes it does. He hopes that he's able to make new ones weeks after that, months, years. He looks up at the boy from down where he is, and his heart lurches. God, is Harry gorgeous. Not only in general but especially when like this. He wants to do this for years. Be able to see Harry like this for years to go. He needs to, he just doesn't want to get caught.


	7. Chapter 7

When Louis wakes up Harry is still sleeping soundly, his lips parted and heavy puffs leaving his mouth with every exhale. It's a small bed, so they're a little squished, but Louis can feel the heat radiating off of Harry, who had turned in his sleep so that his back faces him.

Louis drags his fingers up and down the boys back. He tries thinking back on last night, but can't successfully do it unless he either wants to get a boner or die of giddiness. He cant believe he was able to be the one to take that from Harry, and that both of their feelings are mutual. He's never  _actually_  dated anyone, only a girl for a month when he was in his first year of high school. He's hooked up with people, and sure, he and Harry have hooked up. More than that too. Except this time even though it hasn't been long, he has these strong emotional feelings towards the boy.

Harry turns over, sleepy hands pulling the duvet up under his chin. A small huff goes past his lips, and Louis can't help how his lips twitch up a tiny bit in a smile. He tucks the duvet over Harry's shoulder, where his weak sleepiness causes him to not cover that spot. The younger boy hums, his lips parting.

Louis closes his eyes again, even though he knows he won't be able to fall back asleep. Once he's up he's up.

When he opens his eyes a few minutes later, he finds Harry looking at him with hooded sleepy eyes, squinting from the brightness of the room. He rubs at his eyes with the back of his hand, glancing at the clock before turning over onto his other side and fully facing Louis. It's only eight in the morning, and he's only a bit disappointed that his body hadn't let him sleep in longer.

Louis doesn't even care that he didn't get to sleep in, because the light rests perfectly on Harry's cheeks, and the dip of his collarbone looks smooth and soft. When he's asleep, and all of his worries are gone, he's pure, and delicate. He's beautiful, Louis thinks. A thought that always runs through his head. His hair is soft, his smile gentle and welcoming. He's the sun.

Louis sighs, his fingers dragging themselves slowly to the boys face. He can feel the huffs that Harry lets out with every breath against his arm. He smooths back his curls away from his eyes, and then let his fingers trail down to his chin. His touch lighter than a feather, his thumb barely skimming over Harry's bottom lip. His heart lurches, a heavy fluttery feeling in his chest.

Harry stirs, his nose twitching, "Hey," he mumbles, eyes not even fully open.

Louis smiles again, not suppressing it this time as he moves closer and wraps his arms around Harry. The boy lets his head fall down onto his shoulder. His curls fall over his eyes. "I love you," Louis whispers. He can feel Harry tense up in his arms.

Harry pulls away just enough so that he could see Louis' face, "Are you serious?" Harry asks, genuinely taken back.

Louis purses his lips, "Yeah," he mumbles. He would've laughed at how surprised Harry was, although he understands his thinking, considering their situation. They haven't even been "together" for two weeks.

After a moment, Harry's face contorts into the most wide grin Harry's ever seen. He lets out a small unmanly giggle, "I love you, too," he says as he attacks Louis in a hug, toppling him over. Louis just lets him lay on top of him, squeezing him tight and rubbing his hands up and down his back. He presses multiple kisses to the side of Harry's head, or really the closest part of his head that his lips can reach.

"I love you I love you," Harry's voice is muffled by Louis' chest.

Louis closes his eyes, sighing, the moment serene. He wishes it can last forever. No one around to judge or harass either of them for their decisions. Not having to hide, and just getting to enjoy his relationship with Harry. But unfortunately not all good things last, especially when having many roommates.

Someone bangs on the door, which practically gives Harry a heart attack. He rolls off of Louis' and his legs fall off the bed, making his whole body slide off. Louis snorts, letting out a laugh while the boy stands up trying to collect himself. He runs a hand through his hair, and rubs at his tires eyes.

"Are you decent?" Bobcat asks from outside the room.

"Yeah," Louis chuckles back, shaking his head at Harry's tshirt and boxer clad self.

The sixteen year old peeps his head through the door, and smiles, "Hey, Harry," he nods. Harry purses his lips. "Stans sister brought over left over breakfast. Boozer said to tell you before the others find out and come steal the rest," he tells the two before ducking back out.

Louis raises his eyebrows, and jumps out of bed, "I'll go down and get us some food. Borrow some clothes and meet me down when you're dressed?" Harry nods. Louis throws on a pair of jeans and a tank top, "Mar, that's Stanley's sister. Husband's good with money, so she's always got more than enough food in her house. Always sends some over 'ere," he grins, and before opening the door he grabs the taller boys collar and pulls him down for a kiss. Harry smiles right through it, but he doesn't care.

Harry grins to himself, sinking back on the bed and pulling his knees to his chest. His forehead falls on his knees. He can't believe what he's doing. Any of it. It's illegal and against everyone's beliefs and morals. His parents would no doubt kick him out and most likely call the police on him, yet he does it anyway. He can't help it. He can't imagine having to let go of Louis, even after the short time. His kisses blow up Harry's stomach with butterflies, and every time he touches his bare skin he's on fire.

Louis goes down to the kitchen, and helps himself to the food for both him and Harry. Boozer is biting on a pancake, eating it right out of his hand, with the newspaper in his hand.

"Got the good shit," he mumbles, mouth full of food.

Louis loads up their plates, "Love it," he murmurs, grabbing two glasses from the cabinet.

Harry comes down as he does, and Boozer notices, looking up as soon as he hears the boy walking in. He frowns. "Why's he 'ere?" he asks, "you into rich soc kids now?

Louis grabs the milk out of the fridge, "Didn't know it was your call whether I have my boyfriend in my house or not," he throws the boy a hard look, pouring two cups.

Harry smiles to himself, content with the title. And not at all pitiful of Boozer's defeated look when being shot back at. "Sorry," he throws out his trash, and jerks his chin up at Harry, "right, uh. I'm Boozer."

Harry takes his hand, awkwardly shaking it, "M'Harry," he says.

Boozer nods, and walks out of the house without another word. Harry leans against the counter with his plate until Louis guides him back upstairs to his room. They eat their breakfast on the bed, and Louis can't help but watch the way Harry sticks his tongue out before he puts something in his mouth.

Harry notices, and swallows, "What," he says.

Louis just grabs his neck and kisses him, easily slotting their lips and slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry's body relaxes, and he kisses Louis back, his hand unknowingly holding onto his wrist.

"You know you stick your tongue out before you eat?" Louis mumbles against his lips.

Harry snorts, pulling away to see his face, "The truth has been revealed," he jokes.

Louis just smiles a bit to himself, turning his hand so that their palms are pressed together. He curls his fingers, holding Harry's hand. Harry notices the long look he has at it. "What're you thinking about?" he asks.

Louis looks up, but shrugs, "Dunno. Don't want you to leave, gotta go back home to your folks and pretend to be straight all over again," he chuckles, but the slight pain is obvious in his voice.

Harry frowns, squeezing his hand, "My parents wouldn't care if I decided to move out and have a few roommates. If it was only one they'd be skeptical but as long as it's more than one other guy in the house they wouldn't even realize that one of them is my boyfriend," he smiles when using the title, and fiddles with Louis' small hands, "my dad lived with two other guys for a year once," he says, "not that they'd care where I go live anyways. Never have cared as much for me as they do my older sister."

Louis frowns at that, "I bet they do care about you though. If somethin happened to you, ya know?"

Harry shrugs, "Yeah, I guess. But I leave for days and they don't worry about where I am and if I'm okay. I spend most of my time on this side of town, especially more now," he looks back up at Louis, who squeezes his hand.

Louis cocks his head, "We all- the guys, we've all got you now," he tells him. Harry nods, and a few minutes later Louis speaks up again. "You should think about moving in with me," he says.

Harry's head shoots up, "Yeah?"

Louis smiles, "Yeah. Definitely," he pecks his lips, "but for now you should get back home and make sure your family knows you're not dead," he sits their plates on his dresser, and stands from the bed. Harry wipes his hands on his shirt, but Louis interrupts him by pulling him down by the collar and kissing him hard. Harry would think it's sexy if a thought hadn't run through his mind.

"When I first met you," he mumbles in between kisses, "I was scared and intimidated of you," Louis smiles and kisses him again.

"Good. I tried giving off my bad boy vibe," he chuckles, "you were so...  _small_  compared to some of my guys," he leans against the door, his hand on the handle.

"I'm taller than you."

"Yeah but you're soft and a sub so you're cuter anyways," Harry rolls his eyes fondly, and Louis grips his shirt on the sides, leaning his body against the taller boys and tilting his chin up.

Harry looks down at him, not believing that he was ever intimidated and pinches his sides. Louis squeals, squirming out of his grip and sending him a glare. Harry can't help but laugh and tackle his boyfriend onto the bed, giggling into his neck and hooking his ankle around Louis'. Louis squeezes him tight from underneath him, then taps the small of his back. "Alright, let's get you up," he mumbles.

Harry groans, standing up. He grabs his clothes from the night before, and follows Louis out down to the front door. Standing in front of the closed door, Louis leaves the boy with a deep kiss before sending him on his way with blushed cheeks and a marked neck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bookin- getting out of somewhere quickly

Harry quietly shuts the door, trying his best to sneak past his family to get upstairs to his bedroom. Before he can though, his sister whips around the corner, startling him. "Oh gosh," he gasps, pressing his hand to his chest, "almost had me bookin'" he chuckles.

His sister, Gemma, shrugs, "Where was you all this time?" she asks, "left last night, yeah?"

Harry nods "Uh... yeah. Went to a party of a friends, lots a people ended up stayin over," he tells her. It's obvious that she doesn't believe him though, and she pulls on the collar of his shirt.

"Lot's of people, huh? A special one in particular?" she raises his eyebrows. Harry swats her hand away, lips pursed and his hand on his neck. She chuckles, "Got that glow," she crosses her arms, "do I know her?" she asks quietly.

Harry's expression fades. She doesn't know, and he can't even tell her. It hadn't hit him until this moment either. The fact that he doesn't know if he'll ever be able to tell his family or anyone he loves about his relationship. Not to mention the fact that he's gay. He doesn't even know if he'll ever be able to say the words out loud, even if it were just him alone.

"No," he mumbles, "you don't know her," he says with furrowed eyebrows before rushing up to his room. He doesn't want anymore questions from her, and definitely if she's going to keep referring to whoever he was with as a woman.

"God," Harry kicks the post of his bed, and falls onto it, yelling deep into his pillow. Then he turns onto his back, eyes squeezed shut. The most perfect morning with Louis, even telling each other that they love each other, now thrown to trash.

Harry wipes his eyes, and lets out a pathetic wet laugh, "This s'ridiculous," he stands, but stops when he see's himself in the small mirror perched on his dresser. His hair long, a bit past his shoulders, and messy. He grimaces, then lets his head fall to his lap with a large sigh.

In a quick move, he stands again and grabs something from inside the dresser, before locking himself in the bathroom. The mirror in there is bigger, and he taps his fingers against the counter for a good minute.

"Fuck, just _do_ it," he says, biting the inside of his cheek, "okay," he lets out a small breath, and brings the switchblade up towards his neck.

Harry's heart pounds against his chest, cutting and cutting his hair. Thick curls that turn into an awkward fringe. "Holy fuck," he drops the switchblade into the sink. His hands cup his mouth, now wanting to cry of frustration more than ever.

He struggles to quickly clean the hair and dump it into the trash can, but when he does he finds a hat in the hall closet and snags the car keys from the front door. "I'm leaving!" he calls, not waiting for a response before bolting from the door to the safety of the car.

It's a nerve racking drive back to Louis' house, and he's not even sure if one of the boys can fix his hair. He knocks, crossing his arms tight against his chest.

Harry recognizes the boy who opens the door, but his name draws a blank until someone asks him who's there. Dean peaks his head around the corner. "Your boyfriend's here!" he shouts and disappears into another room.

Stan shrugs and lets him in, "Louis should be at the telly with the others," Harry follows him, but doesn't sit down.

Louis looks up, or really upside down, then turns his body, "Hiya, baby. You alright?" he stands and runs his hand up Harry's arm.

The younger boy looks to the side embarrassedly, "Uh... I kind of did something, and I really need you or someone to fix it," he talks lowly, not wanting to be heard by the others.

Louis furrows his eyebrows, "What happened, you're not in danger are you?" he asks sternly.

"Oh god," Harry shakes his head, "no no, nothing like that," he says, shoulders relaxing when seeing Louis calm down.

"Good," the older sighs, and cocks his head, "you've hidden those pretty curls," he murmurs, knocking the hat off. Harry scrunches his nose and squeezes his eyes shut. "Oh no, Harr," he breathes, "I... what did you _do_?"

"Stop, I _know_ ," Harry's arms fall to his side, "it's bad. Do one of your guys know how to fix it?"

Louis hugs him, his fingers running through the new do, "No," he coos, "but Mar can, she's down the street. C'mon," he pats his side, slipping on shoes and grabbing that goddamn jean jacket. He spends the whole walk trying to tell Harry how it's not that bad, even if they both know it is.

"I just... I was being dramatic and wanted to do _something_. This was the first thing I thought of," they stop at a cute washed out yellow house. Louis rings the doorbell, but doesn't have to wait a second before a girl opens the door. She's young, but Harry can tell that she's older than both him and Louis.

"Hi, Louis, come in, hon," she gives a sweet smile, opening the door wider for the two. Harry follows blindly, looking around the home while closing the door behind him. It's nice. Busy.

"I need your help. My friend here chopped his locks off, and I need your help fixing it," he says, "if you would, that is," he sits at the small breakfast bar.

The girl grins, "Yes, of course!" she rushes off into the bathroom, then peeks her head out, "come on in, then," she raises her eyebrows.

Harry gets a nod from Louis, and then joins the girl in the bathroom, where she's set up a chair. She's got a small bag and a barber cape, "Sit down, love," she sets the bag on the counter, "I used to work in a salon on the other side of town, but things got too busy, and I got caught up with my little one. Took a year off and then started just doing it here at home," she drapes the cape over Harry's shoulders, and empties the bag onto the counter. He takes his hat off. "Oh, honey," she sighs with a smile, "rough day?"

Harry huffs with a laugh, "You could say that."

She sprays his hair with water, then gets started. Harry bites his lip, "Uh, could you try keeping it as long as you can without it lookin ridiculous?" he feels stupid asking, but she only nods.

"Course. You's are all so caught up with that. Greased up hair and bike jackets," she smiles.

Harry watches her work in the mirror. He doesn't even realize Louis in the doorway. "He's from the other side," he smirks.

Mar's face lights up, "Oh, really? How'd _you_ pick him up then?"

Louis shrugs, "My charm."

Harry can't help but grin at his cheeky remarks, "Bugger," he mumbles under his breath.

Mar giggles, "You's are so cute. How long you been together?" she asks.

Harry's eyes go wide. No one's supposed to know about them, right? Except Louis doesn't even seem phased.

"Officially? This morning, but the rest is for us to know and no one else," he gives her a playful wink. She rolls her eyes playfully.

"Alright," she says, and pats Harry's shoulder, "don't worry. I've known he's been with men since practically the moment I met little fourteen year old Louis. Won't ever tell a soul."

Harry bites the inside of his cheek. Fourteen year old Louis? He can only _imagine_. He probably tried being the toughest version of himself back then, even though he probably wasn't allowed to do anything by whoever was in charge of their little pack at the time.

He doesn't ask how they knew each other all those years ago. He doesn't need to know, anyway, it's not something important to him. He just sits quiet and lets the girl work her magic on his disaster of a haircut. She turns him around towards the end, though, so that he can't see what he looks like.

Louis is grinning when Mar steps back. He runs his fingers loosely through his hair. "I'm actually kinda diggin it, doll," he smirks.

Harry turns, then, gasping, "Woah," he chuckles, "worked wonders. Thank you so much, Mar. Don't know what I'd do if I had to live with what it was before," she laughs and gives him a hug.

_(look up H's hair from when he did Ever Since New York on SNL, that's his hair now since it was short but also kinda long & messy & grEat)_

"I normally charge my customers, but Louis' a long friend of mine, so you're covered," she starts cleaning up the station, just as the front door is heard opening, "oh, boys are home!" she leaves the bathroom, greeting who Harry guesses is her husband and little boy. He coos under his breath.

Mar's husband offers to clean up for her, and she takes the boy in her arms. Louis lets his touch linger on Harry's arm. "Thanks, Mar," he nods to her.

"Anytime you need, boys," she returns the gesture, waiting by the door while the boys leave the house.

"You really like it?" Harry asks.

Louis resists the urge to grab Harry's hand, "Dig it big time. Might have my hands in it all day. And night, if you know what I mean," he teases, wearing the biggest smirk ever.

Harry snorts, shaking his head while smiling to himself, "Maybe I'll have to just stay over again and we can test the assumption," he says. And Louis' eyes light up.

"I'm up for it."


	9. Chapter 9

"My friends have a house with an extra room. Asked if I'd want to move in," Harry says at dinner.

His mother, Anne, looks up, "Oh... are they friends we know?" she asks.

Harry furrows his eyebrows at his food, "Uh, no, but I've known them a while. They're good guys, I trust them," he glances up for a second.

"Go ahead, Harry. Then next up is finding the right woman," his father doesn't even look up. If he did, he'd see Harry grimace real quick.

"Right," he nods, "well I should probably get started on packing. I'll probably start moving in tomorrow," he stands from the table, plate in hand, and after washing his share of dishes, he disappears upstairs.

He doesn't have much, or at least not much that he  _needs_  to take or cares about keeping. His clothes are one thing, but other than that it's his few records and record player and only a few other belongings.

A quick knock on his door and Gemma walks in, already in her pajamas and ready for bed. She sits on her brothers bed and crosses her legs. "How come you're moving out all the sudden?"

He shrugs, switching his clothes out from his drawers and into a large bag, "Dunno. Happened quick, but it's something new. New opportunity," he has to stuff the clothes for them all to fit, which they really don't, and he puts the rest into a box that Gemma grabs for him from the hall.

"You don't wanna work for Dad?" she asks.

Harry scrunches his nose, "No, I want to be my own person, ya know? Dunno what, but I'll figure somethin out."

She nods, then her face brightens, "There's a guy I know- well, where're you moving to?"

He hesitates, "Other side of town?"

Gemma frowns, "Why? Who'd you know over there other than Marley?"

"I know a few guys. Have a good friend Louis, and I know the others in the house, too."

She shrugs, "Oh. I was gonna say I know a guy who's lookin to hire, but he ain't over there."

Harry sits on the bed, "Where? Kinda need a job if I'm not working for Dad."

"Uh... if you're moving to the other side of town it'll probably be a twenty minute drive," she says, "are you sure you trust these guys? I never knew of you knowing anyone over there, Harry."

He sighs. It takes a while for him to answer, too, but eventually he gathers himself. "I met someone, Gem," it comes out a whisper, but her head snaps up.

"You did?! What's her name?! What's she like?" she's smiling, obviously excited.

"Uh," he purses his lips and just goes with it, "shorter than me, obviously. Beautiful blue eyes, and the warmest smile. Isn't always soft with everyone, ya know? But they're soft with me. And they care, a lot. We've only been together a little bit, but I can see it. In the way he acts and treats me and all," he smiles down at his lap, "we uhm... we said I love you's already," he glances at Gemma, who just had a neutral expression at the moment, "this is real important to me, Gem. That we're gonna live together. Kinda test it out further, I guess?" he shrugs, "I think it's gonna be great."

She doesn't say anything at first. She looks conflicted, and Harry can't tell why. "You love them?"

"Yes."

"What's their hair color?"

"Brown."

"Eye color?"

"Blue."

"What's your eye color?"

"Green."

"What's your middle name?"

"Edward."

"What's your first name?"

"Harry."

"What's his first name?"

"Louis."

She gasps. It's small, and goes unnoticed until Harry realized what he did, and gasps. "It's a boy?!"

"N-No!" he shakes his head, "No, Gem, it's-"

"You said he! And then I asked you what his name was and you said Louis! That's a boys name!" she's not being quiet, and Harry has to shush her.

"You tricked me!"

She looks panicked, "I-I know! I just... you're not  _gay_  are you?!" she lowers her voice.

Harry's heart is beating so loud he doesn't even hear the question properly, "I..." he blinks, "y-you, Gemma, please," the tears are blurring his vision, and he can't steady his hands. His fingers won't stop shaking.

Gemma stands from the bed. Harry rushes and stands in front of the door, even though she wasn't going for it. "Please don't tell Mum and Dad. Don't tell anyone, Gemma, or I'll be put in jail or killed. If people find out. Some people m-might kill me," he's crying by this point, wiping at his cheeks and trying to hold back.

His sister doesn't move from the bed. She wipes her eyes with her sleeves. "I don't know what to do about that," she sniffles, "I-I don't want you to be killed,  _god_ , Harry," she lets out a cry.

"Do you hate me?"

She looks up, " _No_ ," she says it as if it's obvious, "but being gay is  _illegal_! What the fuck are you supposed to do about that?" it's not ladylike of her to curse, but Harry doesn't care when she does it. If anything it makes her more human. He's glad she doesn't care about doing it.

He shrugs, "I... keep it a secret, I guess. The guys in the house all know, the guys in the gang- not that it's a  _gang_ , but they're all as close as family. If one of them told anyone about Louis b-being gay they'd be cast out and shit on," he tells her, "hell they'd probably get beat up by at least  _one_  of the guys."

"You won't ever get to live a normal life. Or get  _married._ "

Harry sits back on the bed, "I... I know. But there's an Act being put out. Heard a few politicians talkin bout it at the drug store. Somethin about gays being allowed to date only if both are over twenty one."

Gemma just looks sad, "Okay," she says after a while, "just don't tell  _anybody_. You could get hurt," Harry's lip quirks up, "and I want to meet him. I'll go with you tomorrow to move in."

Harry raises his eyebrows, "Sure? It's a bunch of greasers, as the girls call them," he says, "plus this is quite new for you."

"I don't care," she crosses her arms, "if he doesn't seem like a good guy then it doesn't happen, alright? If he's no good it ain't worth the risk."

"Fine. As long as no one finds out," he begs.

"They won't find out," she sticks her pinky out, and Harry rolls his eyes, but crosses pinkies with her.

She leaves then, and Harry groans and falls back on his bed. If he could, he'd warn Louis to be on his best behavior. Now they're going to have to communicate through hidden glances.

He may just be screwed.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis grins when seeing Harry at the door, "Hi gorgeous," he winks, then giggles and pulls him past the door to kiss him.

Harry pulls away from it, "My sister is here," he mumbles, jerking his head to the side. The shorter girl stands awkwardly talking to Boozer.

"Oh- Booze! Mind your fuckin manners," he swats him away, "sorry bout him. I'm Louis, it's so nice to meet you," she lets him go in for a hug.

"You too. Heard bout you and Harry. Didn't know if you're trustworthy enough for him here though, so I came to check things out," she rocks back on her heels.

Louis' face lights up, "You're moving in?!" he grins, hand subtly on the boy's hip.

Harry can feel his neck flush, but nods, "Yeah," he suppresses his smile, but Louis just lets his all out.

"Sick. You have all your things with you?" Harry nods, and Louis goes to the car with him.

"How long has your sister known?" he asks a bit quieter.

Harry glances at the girl from where he can see her, "Last night. I told her, and she was really nervous and scared for me, so she decided to meet you to make sure I'm in good hands," he rolls his eyes, "she says if she doesn't like you then I can't move in, but I don't think she'll actually stick to that if she ends up not liking you."

Louis throws a bag around his shoulder, and carries the rest of his share in his arms. Harry carries the leftover belongings and follows him up to his room.

"You'll be sharing a room?" Gemma asks hesitantly.

Harry doesn't think anything of it. He gives her a look. "I'm  _dating_ him, Gem," he mumbles, a bit embarrassed.

She shrugs, "What'll you do if Mum ever came to see you?"

He scrunches his nose, "I don't think I'd give her the address. S'weird."

"But still, Harry. She'd notice that your room isn't entirely your own," she crosses her arms.

He purses his lips, and looks to Louis, "Should we be worrying about this? She might have a point," he chews on his lip.

Instead of assuring him, Louis just smirks, "Harr, does your mum go into your room  _now_?" he asks.

He goes to speak, but stops, "No."

Louis raises his eyebrows, "That's what I thought," he knocks the box with his knuckle, "we can unload later. Gemma, I'll introduce you to the lads? Probably should know who you are considering they'll be living with your brother," he leads her and Harry out of the room and back down to the kitchen.

All of the boys except for Randall and Dean are gathered on the couches and floor, Bobcat being the only one doing schoolwork, "Why don't you do your work at the table?" Louis jerks his thumb behind him. He gives a small shrug in return.

Louis turns back to Harry and Gemma, "Alright, well, that's Bobcat- also known as Robert-"

"No one calls me that!"

Louis smiles, "Him and Randall are both the youngest. Last year in secondary school. Randall will probably work with his uncle but Bobcat is going to get further schooling and be an English professor," Gemma raises her eyebrows at that.

"M'not doin that. Not smart enough," he grumbles, but Dean kicks his foot.

"Yes you are, you know you are."

"Uh, which one is Randall?"

Harry jumps in, "He's not here. Lives with his aunt and uncle, they keep him on a tight leash sometimes."

"I'm Dallas," he raises an arm up, "I don't live here but my love and appreciation keeps me in the club," Louis rolls his eyes at his remark.

"Anyway, that's Stanley," he's sat on the carpet leaning back against the couch. They're all watching mickey mouse on the telly. "He's movin in soon. Works at a corner store," he flicks Boozer's head, "you met Boozer. He can be an arsehole but we love him," he notices Harry practically murdering his lip with how nervous he is for his sister to like these boys.

Dean comes in and tosses his jean jacket on a chair at the kitchen table, "Who's this?"

Harry turns, "My older sister."

"Harry's moving in!" Louis beams at his friend, who doesn't look surprised in the least.

"Wicked. Good timing cause I'll be moving out with Dana soon," he wiggles his eyebrows.

Louis gasps, Bobcat lets out a laugh. The rest of the group have all their attention on Dean. "You getting hitched?"

Dean shoves his hands in his jean pockets, "Maybe, if she wants to."

"Make sure I'm front and center, mate!" Bobcat winks jokingly at him.

Dean doesn't look impressed, "You realize you'd be my best man, kitty-cat," he smirks. Bobcat doesn't even comment on the name. It's only Dean that ever calls him that, after all.

The boy shoots up, "You serious?!"

"Course, dimwit, you's the little brother I never wanted," he laughs as his friend practically jumps on him.

"I... that's Dean," Louis shakes his head with a fond smile, "very eventful day, I guess."

Harry laughs, then covers his mouth. Gemma snorts. It's evident in the moment that they're related.

By the time Gemma is set to leave, Harry still doesn't know what she thinks of it all. "So?" he puts his seat belt on to drive her home.

"What?" she picks at her nails.

"Do you like them? And Louis? Do you like Louis? Cause he's kind of the most important part of it all. If you haven't noticed I'm in some ways risking my life to be with him," he rambles, and forces the urge to gnaw on his lip.

Gemma scowls, "Harry, if I didn't like them we wouldn't have left your things there."

He glances at her every few seconds, "Are you serious?"

"Yup," she leans her head against the window.

"What."

"Nothing."

"Gemma," he warns.

She giggles, "Nothing! That Boozer kid was cute, is all," she crosses her arms.

Harry grimaces, "You are  _not_  doing anything with him," she only waves him off.

"Oh shush, I wasn't planning on it," they let it get quiet for a moment, but she eventually speaks up again. "Harr... you know that if anything were to happen and you needed help or support or  _anything_ , you come right to me, okay? Marley too. Let her in about you and Louis so she knows. They've all always been okay with... you know. Guys and guys."

"Gay?" he quirks a smile at her, "not a bad word," her face gets all red.

"I'm new at this, let me live."

He drops Gemma off, and after a long hug goes back to Louis' place. Which he supposes is now  _his_  place too. The boy is sat on the counter with his legs dangling off, what's left of his sandwich in one hand and a comic book in the other.

"Whose is that?" Harry's leans back against the ledge in between his legs.

Louis, taking the last bit in one bite, uses his now free hand to slide it blindly through Harry's hair, "Stanley's," his voice is muffled by food. He looks up, a tiny pout left on his lips. "Always forget you've got short hair now."

Harry scoffs, "Don't remind me," his head falls back lazily on Louis' shoulder.

"Hey, never said it wasn't hot," Louis offers.

Harry giggles. He pinches his boyfriend's knee and blows air in his face when he leans down for a kiss. "I'm offended," Louis states.

"That's unfortunate."

"You two, are disgusting," Dallas fake chokes.

Harry only laughs, and Louis throws his arms around his neck from behind, grinning fondly into his shoulder.


	11. 11

"Thanks," Harry nods to the person working the register. He carries the bags in his arms, nudging the door open with his shoulder. He could just walk to the store from how close the house is, but he needs the car room to put all the bags in.

He just makes it to the trunk to drop them in when someone calls his name. He turns, and his stomach drops. "How are ya? Haven't seen ya in a while," Keith slaps a hand on his back. It's only him, Randy, and Jerry. They all wear friendly smiles, but it's nothing kind towards Harry.

"I uh, yeah, I'm good. Just been a bit busy lately is all," he laughs it off with a shrug.

Randy leans against the trunk of his car, "Heard ya moved out?"

Harry nods "Yeah, I uh... I had to get outta there," he tries giving a laugh, but it doesn't come out. Keith drags his fingers along the top of the car as he walks around it.

"Where'd ya move to?" he stops, dropping his arm. "Haven't seen ya around at all."

Harry bites his lip and nods, "Yeah, uh, it's not as close," he watches Keith circle back around. They seem to close in on him, but that could also be the anxious feeling in his gut talking.

"Where to? Huh?" Randy gives his arm a shove.

Harry crosses his arms, "A little ways across town, s'all-"

"Cross town?! You's know all them greasy dicks live cross town, yeah?"

"I- it's not  _totally_  cross town! There ain't no other places sellin!" he leans back against the car.

"Bet he's livin with them too, huh?" Jerry jumps in, nudging Harry a bit too hard, and swings his arm around his shoulder. "Yeah? You into them now? Better be treated like them too, huh?"

And no, because Harry knows exactly what that means. He doesn't think there's anyone in town that  _didn't_  know what it means, no matter which side you're for.

"No," his voice drops. "I-I swear. I'm living with some guys but they're not from the other side," he wants to punch himself after saying it, but none of them seem to accuse him of being gay like he feared.

"Yeah? Who is it, then?" Keith crosses his arms. He doesn't look amused.

"I... you don't know 'em," the trunk hood feels hot against his hands, but in the moment it's the only thing keeping him from freaking out.

"Harry!" all four of them look to the side. Randall's giving him a wave. "Wanna give us a lift to the house?" Bobcat smiling on his side, as always, until he sees who's with him. His eyes get all big and he pushes Randall into the store.

"Friend's of yours?" Harry looks back and shakes his head. " _That's_  a straight lie," Keith wears a smirk, and Jerry comes out of nowhere and punches him in the gut.

"C'mon, don't be a bitch, Harry," he shoves his shoulders. Harry trips against the car, and gets flipped onto his front against the hood when he gets a punch in the face. He can feel the heat in his face where his skin busts open on his cheekbone.

He coughs and spits blood on the ground, "Why are you even  _on_  this side of town?"

Randy ducks down to where he's bent over, "We can do whatever we want," he knees his stomach and pushes his head away. He's really no bigger than Harry, but then again Harry's not a fighter. "Come on, get up now," he steps back and stands expectantly.

He already feels weak enough, but pushes himself up from the hood of the car. Keith's instant blow to the face knocks him straight to the ground again. His hands burn on the street, scraped and stinging. His head feels light, and when he blinks his eyes open there's blood on the asphalt under him.

Harry flips over onto his back. The sun blinds his sight until he blocks it with his hand. "Please, what do you  _want_?" he tries getting up, but Jerry kicks his leg out from under him before he's barely a foot off the ground. Harry groans. "C'mon, I never did anything wrong!"

He feels dizzy the next time he gets up, and this time they let him. He leans back on his hands against the car to keep from falling. Bobcat and Randall emerge from the store, out of the three other boys' vision, and go running down the street. There's a few guys there that they seem to run to, but he doesn't realize one of them is Louis until they all come running back.

"Hey! What the fuck you's doing!" his voice is like music to Harry's ears. Louis rushes over, his face hard as he stands in front of Harry. He's shorter than all three of the others, but he still delivers on intimidating people.

Randy doesn't look impressed, "Seein an old friend," he smirks. "This just how we play around."

Dean and Boozer join his side, "You're on the  _wrong_  side of town," Dean crosses his arms.

Louis hooks Harry's arm around his shoulder, and stands him up. He helps him to the car, and takes the drivers seat for himself. Bobcat and Randall slide into the backseat. Dean and Boozer fend for themselves. They end up leaving without  
a scratch.

"Who were they?" Randall watches the road disappear behind them.

Harry's nearly passed out in the passenger seat, drained from the events and his body taking an escape route from his pain. Louis grabs Harry's hand with one hand on the wheel, but Harry just lolls his head to the side and cringes. "From my side."

"Nah, we're you're side now, Har," he kisses his knuckles and pulls the car into the driveway. "Go get ice and the first aid kit," Louis nods to Randall. He helps Harry out of the car and inside. All the guys in the house rush over to see what's going on.

"There gonna be a rumble?" it's hush all over the house. Dean and Boozer could be starting something as they speak, but Louis calls everyone into him and Harry's room while he cleans up his wounds.

"I don't want any of you's startin up shit. No one fights unless it's to protect yourself. Stay clear of em all for now," he cringes when Harry hisses at the alcohol against the cut on his cheekbone. "Not too bad, Har. Too small for stitches," he rips the bandage package with his teeth, and carefully sticks down the butterfly bandage. It's like stitches in the form of a band aid instead.

"Why ain't we just gonna rumble it out like normal?" Stanley leans against the door frame.

"We  _can't_ ," Harry's voice sounds gruff and worked through. He wipes dried blood from under his nose, but it doesn't do anything. Louis moves his hand away.

"Let me do this, babe," he mumbles and wipes a wet cloth where the blood is. He knows it'll take a proper shower to wash it all off from his face, but as much as he  _can_  get, he will. "No one but Gemma knows that he's living with a bunch of greasers, especially  _dating_  one. So it's a bit suspicious if we all suddenly show up fighting for him if they all just think we're strangers to him."

Bobcat scoffs, "That's bull."

"Yeah but it's true," Dallas juts in. "Makes sense."

Harry turns on his side and curls up, "As long as I'm not getting beaten every time I get groceries."

Louis frowns at that and nods at the boys to shuffle out of the room. He smooths back Harry's hair, and climbs up to lay beside him. "I won't let that happen again," he nuzzles his nose against the back of his neck. "You're with us now."


End file.
